


War Story

by Wind_Ryder



Series: Tumblr Fics [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Afghanistan, Gen, Minor Character Death, Soldiers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Ryder/pseuds/Wind_Ryder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't until John and Sherlock were solving a crime at an army base, did John finally hear about Victor Trevor. Sherlock, it seemed, had a war story of his own. It wasn't a happy one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/gifts).



> ImpishTubist: Plot Twist:Sherlock’s friend Victor in university became a soldier, but he never came home from the war.
> 
> ___________________________________
> 
> This series contains a stand alone stories that were prompted or otherwise posted on my tumblr page. They have not been beta'd and are just flights of fancy.
> 
> Feel free to let me know if you see any mistakes.

Sherlock didn’t tell John about Victor until they’d been living together for almost seven months, and they were on a case that involved a murder at an army base. It was worse than that, really, because he hadn’t even told him about Victor until someone recognized Sherlock and started offering their commiserations.

“It’s fine.” Sherlock had replied, thanking the soldier politely. Lestrade circumvented the man, carefully steering him away so Sherlock could get back to work. John hadn’t had the time then to get into it, but he was curious, none the less, as to what exactly had happened.

Sherlock waited until the case was over, jealous lover, boring, try harder next time Lestrade, until he finally explained.

“I had a friend in University, his name was Victor Trevor. He wanted nothing more than to serve his country, and so after the 7/7 bombings – he signed on.” Sherlock paused for a moment before continuing. “It’s how I was so familiar with your military history by just your posture and you’re tan- I’d seen it several times before.”

“Oh, right, okay.” John nodded, processing that. “So…what happened?”

“He died.” Sherlock replied shortly. “He tried to be a hero and went back to drag a fallen soldier out of the line of fire. Both he and the man he was trying to save were shot and killed.” John had heard that story many times before. He’d never liked it. “You always hear about it when someone survives…but when someone dies doing that- it’s never mentioned.” Sherlock frowned as he looked out into London’s rainy streets. “He was a fool.”

“I’m sorry he died.” John told him honestly. “I’d have liked to meet him.”

“He’d have hated you and you him. Complete opposites.” Sherlock told him briskly. “Angelo’s?” He asked, before striding away, hands stuffed into his pockets and shoulders bunched.

Neither brought the topic up ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt you want filled? Want to just say hi? Let me know!
> 
> falcon-fox-and-coyote.tumblr.com


End file.
